


Proper For The Workplace

by spiderine



Series: A Close and Holy Darkness [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderine/pseuds/spiderine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto enjoys being useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper For The Workplace

**Author's Note:**

> No real spoilers, but if you don't watch Torchwood you won't know who these people are. Big thanks to femmequixotic, who beta'd with a quickness. And thank you for reading.

When Jack climbed the ladder from his quarters into the Hub, Ianto was waiting with his coffee.

"Good morning, sir."

"Morning, Ianto. Nice day?"

"Quite lovely, sir, if a bit brisk," he replied, handing over the mug. "No sugar, just a touch of cream."

"Perfect," said Jack, and settled into the chair at his work station. He hadn't done up his belt or his trouser buttons, which Ianto thought was quite considerate as he dropped to his knees and positioned himself between Jack's legs. Deftly and politely, Ianto released Jack's cock from his shorts and began to lick. Jack's cock was already hard, of course, which was convenient; Ianto had never known his employer to be less than ready for his morning ministrations.

Once the cock was thoroughly coated with saliva, he slid back the foreskin and gently sucked the head into his mouth, leisurely stroking the shaft. Jack preferred to take it easy in the morning, sipping his coffee, sometimes browsing the paper while Ianto worked, and Ianto was always careful to make sure he wasn't unduly disturbed.

Ianto concentrated on working Jack's cock down his throat. Slowly, attentively, an inch at a time. It was a large cock, splendidly proportioned and not too thick around, and it had taken Ianto some time and practice before he'd been able to take it all without gagging. Well, not "all" -- he was still working on "all," but Jack was very patient with him, and Ianto knew he'd manage it sooner or later. Jack had taught him to breathe deliberately, through his nose, and use the convulsive swallowing reflex as additional stimulation. Ianto prided himself on being a quick and diligent student, and his reward was the tiny hitch in Jack's breath that made Ianto's own cock twitch and swell in his impeccably pressed trousers. He wouldn't touch himself while he worked, of course; that would be terribly improper, but if he was lucky Jack would permit him to go have a wank later. That would be nice.

Above him, Jack called, "Good morning" and waved at someone. That was ... unusual. They timed their morning routine to take place before anyone else came to work, as it wouldn't do to have it interrupted -- or, for that matter, for anyone else to know that it happened at all. Still, it would be even less appropriate for him to stop now, so he kept swallowing, spit dribbling down his chin as he stroked the base of the shaft in rhythm with his bobbing head. And once again there was a reward; Jack ruffled his hair and murmured, "Good boy," and once again Ianto's cock leapt.

A minute or two later, Jack set his mug on his desk, braced one hand on the back of Ianto's head and came, grunting, in his mouth. Ianto swallowed, pulled back, and used his handkerchief to clean Jack's cock before tucking it back into his shorts and doing up his trousers. As he stood, dabbing the semen and drool from his chin with the handkerchief, Jack said, "Gwen saw us. She'll have questions. You'll answer them honestly."

Ianto nodded. "Of course, sir. Anything else?"

"No, thanks. Oh, have you got the satellite figures yet?"

"Still compiling, sir."

"Right. Keep me posted." Jack turned to his desk and flicked on his computer screen, which meant Ianto was dismissed. He went over to the coffee station, arranged the pot, a mug, and cream and sugar on a tray, and brought it over to Gwen's desk.

She was staring fixedly at a blank computer screen in an obvious attempt to keep her eyes to herself. It was rather sweet. "Good morning, Gwen. Coffee?" He poured into the mug and set it down beside her. She didn't reply. She didn't even look at him, just kept staring at the blank screen with a bit of shell--shock in her eyes.

Ianto decided to take pity on the girl. Jack had told him to answer her questions honestly, but it was evident that she didn't know where to begin. "Jack enjoys fellatio with his morning coffee," he said gently. He held up the small pitcher. "Cream and sugar?"

Her head snapped around to face him, her eyes wide. Her voice cracked a little as she said, "No! Nothing, thank you. Nothing. At all!"

He smiled. "That's all right, then. I'd be happy to answer any questions, you know. I'm sure it was a bit of a shock, especially first thing in the morning."

The way she stared with her mouth open did make her look far less intelligent than she was. Though the gap between her teeth was endearing. If he recalled his Chaucer correctly (which he certainly did), it was supposed to be a sign of great sexual appetite. Not that it was any of his business, of course.

Gwen started to say something, cleared her throat, and started again. "You... you do that. In the mornings."

"Yes," he nodded.

"It's part of your job?"

"Not originally, no. But now, yes."

"You needn't for me!" she blurted.

"Thank you," he smiled. "But it's not something that's on general offer. In fact," he said a bit apologetically, "nobody else knows. You won't tell, will you?"

"Oh no!" she said, shaking her head. "Not at all!"

"Thank you," he said again. "Jack decided it wouldn't be proper for the workplace, and I must say I agree."

Gwen nodded, still looking more than a bit gobsmacked, but with her constable's curiosity winning out as she ventured, "You and he are ... lovers, then."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't say that. He likes a suck of a morning, and in the evening he usually has me over the desk before I close up at night. It's a very satisfying arrangement."

"I see," she said, obviously not seeing at all.

He gestured at an empty chair. "May I sit?"

"Please do," she answered politely, as he knew she would. Good manners were always such a godsend in uncomfortable situations.

He sat beside her, and considered his words carefully. "It isn't ... coercion, you see. It's what I want. Very much so. He's very good to me, really."

"Indeed."

"Indeed," he agreed, and smiled, feeling a bit of a blush rise. "I do like you, Gwen, and I'd like you to understand, if you didn't mind...?"

Gwen clutched her coffee mug in both hands and nodded apprehensively. "Go on then."

  
*************

 

When Jack climbed the ladder from his quarters into the Hub, Ianto was waiting with his coffee.

"Good morning, sir."

"Morning, Ianto. Nice day?"

"Bit of rain, sir, and more on the way, they say," he replied, handing over the mug. "No sugar, just a touch of cream."

"Perfect," said Jack, and settled into the chair at his work station. He cocked his head and looked at Ianto curiously. "You enjoying working here?"

"Very much indeed, sir." It was by far the most interesting job Ianto had ever had. When he'd been transferred from the Cardiff Visitor's Bureau over by the train station to the bureau at the Millennium Centre, he hadn't expected to end up working for a top--secret agency that collected alien technology pulled in from a tempospatial rift. He certainly hadn't intended to stumble upon the Torchwood Hub; he'd just been tidying the bureau when he accidentally triggered the secret lock. Now, of course, he couldn't imagine working anywhere else.

Jack continued, "You don't mind cleaning up after us? I know we're not exactly good housekeepers around here."

"Not at all, sir. It's fascinating, just being a part of what we do."

"And you don't mind coming in early, bringing my coffee and the like."

It hadn't been a question, and Ianto assured him, "Oh, no, sir. I enjoy being useful."

Jack nodded. "I can see that."

Something about the way Jack was looking at him made Ianto blush. "Anything else, sir?"

"I don't know. Is there?"

Ianto swallowed. "Not to my knowledge, sir."

"You're a very attractive man, Ianto."

Ianto looked away, then glanced back. "Is that harassment, sir?"

"I suppose that would depend on whether you're feeling harassed." Jack leaned back in his chair. "Are you?"

"No, sir," Ianto said quietly.

"What are you feeling, then?"

What Ianto was feeling was ... probably highly improper. He shifted nervously on his feet and said nothing.

Jack was still looking at him calmly. "Ianto, I'm going to ask you a question."

Ianto gulped. "Yes, sir?"

"What do you think about when the lights are out? When you're all alone, in the dark?"

"Sir?" Ianto whispered. His heart started to hammer in his chest. This was highly improper indeed. But he couldn't honestly say he wanted it to stop.

Quietly, Jack said, "You heard me. Close your eyes, Ianto." Ianto did, and he didn't know whether that made it better or worse when Jack continued, "Tell me."

Ianto took a deep breath. "I'm not weak. I'm not. But I know... I know there are people stronger than I am. I don't mind that. I don't mind." He held the back of a chair to steady himself.

Jack's voice, low and mesmerizing, said, "You like it."

"Yes," Ianto breathed. It felt good to admit it. He had never admitted it to anyone, and it felt so good. He felt ... lighter, somehow. "I'm not weak," he insisted.

"No, you're not," Jack said kindly. "You just want to feel useful."

"Yes."

"For someone stronger than you are."

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Jack whispered.

Ianto felt his heart pound, and gripped the back of the chair. "Sir. Yes, sir."

Jack whispered, "Good boy," and Ianto reeled. He kept his eyes squeezed shut but couldn't stop himself from begging, "Don't hurt me, please. Don't. That's not -- it isn't..."

Softly, Jack said, "Of course not. I would never do that. Not unless I had to punish you, and you'd never give me reason to, would you? Don't open your eyes," he suddenly snapped.

Ianto hadn't -- he didn't -- he'd barely been thinking it, he hadn't done it and he wouldn't, not ever. He would never do anything to make Jack need to punish him. He'd only realized it at that exact moment, but he knew he'd never do anything like that, never. "I wouldn't," he said, and felt his eyes well up, but kept them shut tight even as the tears squeezed through. "Please."

"Good boy," Jack said again, so softly, irresistibly, that Ianto's cock strained against his shorts. "You're a good boy, Ianto, and you know your place."

Ianto whimpered to keep from sobbing out loud.

"Your place. On your knees," Jack whispered, and Ianto hit the floor as if his legs had been cut out from under him.

Jack chuckled. "That wasn't an order."

"Yes, it was," Ianto pleaded.

Again, Jack chuckled. "All right, maybe it was. Come here, then."

Eyes still shut through his tears, Ianto crawled forward by feel until his hands found Jack's boots.

"Open your eyes." Ianto opened them, and looked up to see Jack's face looking down at him with the sweetest smile and the most implacable eyes Ianto had ever seen. "You know what to do," Jack said gently.

Jack had already undone his belt and opened his fly, which, under the circumstances, Ianto thought very considerate indeed.

  
*************************

"Good morning, Tosh," Jack called.

"Morning, Jack. Hi, Gwen, Ianto," Toshiko said, taking off her coat and sitting down at her desk.

Ianto stood and nodded to Gwen. "Let me know if you need anything else, all right then?" He smiled at her and took the tray back to the coffee station to refill it for Toshiko.

Gwen clutched her coffee mug and tried to keep her hands from shaking. This place -- all the rules she had ever learned in life were just tossed by the wayside in this place. This amazing, fascinating, completely utterly mad place.

She had only been here a few days, but already she couldn't even imagine working anywhere else.

Jack strode by her desk with some computer printouts in his hands. As he passed, he stopped, cocked his head and looked at her curiously. "Hey, Gwen," he grinned. "You enjoying working here?"

Her mug hit the floor with a crash.

  


  


~fin~


End file.
